Confesses
by Kiyohime-chan
Summary: Shiznat of course, just some fluff and it is a bit over dramatic, this is my first fanfic ever so please give me feedback on my mistake XD


**This is my first fanfic so please give me feedback on my mistake.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any of the characters that I used (Wish I do though)<strong>

* * *

><p>I Shizuru Fujino, the school council president had been torture by gifts and gifts. Being famous is very tired. Everyone adored me and willingly to do anything for me except one, Natsuki Kuga who I had laid my eyes on. I decided to make her my best friend. It was a long way but finally she opened up to me and welcomed me into her own little world.<p>

Today is like one of the other Valentine day. I was at my locker with Natsuki to get ready to go back to our dorm.

You see, after Natsuki let me went into her little world, I, being the kaichou of this school was able to change her dorm room so now she lived in the same room as me.

As soon as I open it a whole bunch of gift buried me. Natsuki helped me up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ara, I am now." I stood up and picked all of it up, chocolates, envelope and lots more. Soon Natsuki handed me a bag as I started to put the gifts in.

"You have many gifts as usual." She said.

"Ara, is my Natsuki jealous?" I teased her. I don't know why but her blush was so cute to resist.

"N-No, of course not." She blushed. Her blush was adorable. "And I'm not yours." She yelled and then tried to hide her blush from me. I used my only tactic that work on her. Slowly I brought my hand up to cover my face and pretended to be crying.

"*Hic* Natsuki find me too *hic* ugly to be *hic* mine." I said between the fake sobs.

Panic showed on her face, I know she couldn't stand it when I'm crying.

"Wait, wait, don't cry." She hushed but I didn't get the replied I wanted to I added a few tears drop to make it more dramatic.

"*Hic* Ara, Natsuki don't want *hic* to be mine *hic*" as soon as the tears drop on the floor she panicked more.

"Ok, ok, I'm yours. Happy?" She huffed as she pulled me into her embrace. It surprised me.

"Ara, Natsuki is so sweet. She deserted a treat." I said with a smiley face without any evident of tears on it. I pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her face burned at the kiss.

"Mou, Shizuru you tricked me, again." She said in annoyance. "Come on let go back to our dorm. And bring that bag of your, I might want some chocolates later."

"Ara, and why do you think I would give it to you?" I said and winked. Which made Natsuki blush.

"Uh, cause I'm your best friend?" Natsuki replied in an unsure voice.

'She only sees me as her friend and nothing more. But I want more.' I thought.

"Fine, Ara, but under one condition." I said as I held out one finger.

"What is it?" she grumbled.

"I will think about it." I smile as she groaned.

We arrived at our dorm after that. I threw my bag on the floor and she did the same while I put the Valentine gift in the middle of the room.

"Now let see what we have here." Natsuki said as she started too pulled out the gift. I sat down on the opposite of her.

I had many gifts but I open none since Natsuki were opening it. But soon something caught my eyes. The silver envelope with one emerald diamond colour stick on it. It reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember. I picked it up and opened it. It was a love letter.

I read it as Natsuki eyeing me suspiciously from the corner of her eyes.

"To Shizuru Fujino

The love of my life

I love you; I always love you ever since our first meet. I tried to stay away from you because love hurt. But you always came to me or tried to talk to me. Soon I open up to you and let you entered my heart and I know that I will regret that later but I don't care. I love you no matter what happen.

My love for you will be forever. If only you accept it my life will be better. Without the pain that I bear I would be lighter. I will do anything for you. Even if I have to use my life, for you I can do anything.

The pain in my heart is heavier than metal, because you couldn't return my feeling for you. If you want to know if my love for you is true, I would jump off the building for you.

Please don't search for me. 'Cause if you do you will destroy the friendship we have. If you know who I am after reading this letter and accept this love then I will be waiting for you. If you don't, **do not** search for me.

My love for you is eternal.

Forever your

N.K"

P.S: I wrote this letter because I want to let you know that I love you.

"Oh, so sweet, I wonder who wrote that for you Shizuru." Natsuki teased me as she continues looking through the chocolate.

"Ara, Natsuki can you help me find this person?" I said dreamily while thinking about who could possibly wrote this letter.

"N-no, I think you shouldn't, that person told you right? Hehe" she said as she laughed nervously.

"Ara, but I want to." I said while holding Natsuki arm and shake it slightly.

"I really think you shouldn't. And what if you can't return your felling too them?" she said as she looked away.

"I will, uh then I will return my feeling for them." I said.

"Shizuru, how can you love someone you don't know?" She raised an eyes brow.

"They said if I search I will lost the friendship we have, right?" Natsuki nodded. "Ara, then that person is my friend and I love my friends."

"You love them as your friend not as your lover, don't you afraid you might hurt their feeling? And what if that person is a girl?" Natsuki lay down onto her bed with her hand behind her neck.

"But I wanna find out. Will you help me?" I whined.

"Even if I agree, how can we find that person? We don't even know their name?" She took out her magazine as she looked away from me

"Ara, but we do have a name." I said in the matter of fact.

"We do?" she said as she jumped from her bed and snatched the letter out of my hand. "Damn." She hissed.

"Ara, is there something the matter?" I asked as she tensed up.

"Uh, this is not a name you know?" she said nervously.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeealy? N.K is like the first letter of their first and last name." I said while a smirk turned on my face as I brought my hand to my face and fake cry once again.

"Fine I will help you, just don't cry." She jumped to my side and wiped the fake tears.

I smiled at her as her face turn red by angry. "Arigato."

"YOU TRICKED ME, AGAIN." She yelled.

"Ara, you need to turn your tone down or the other might hear us." I shushed her.

"Fine, anything for you." She whispered the last bit.

"Ara, what did Natsuki say?" I asked again to make sure.

"Nothing."

Then we began our search. I searched by using my laptop.

"Ara, let see, names start with N.K" I type in and ten names appeared on the laptop then I wrote down on a note book their name and dorm room numbers.

"First Natsumi Kyo, room 35, let go Natsuki." I said as we walked out of our dorm. I heard Natsuki let out a sigh of relive but I thought my mind was playing with me.

It was not Natsumi Kyo but she was a fan of my so I decided to ignored her. Natsuki was right behind me and she gave the girl on death glare before get going. I just giggled at her childish face.

"Ara, second were Nagisa Keda, room 26. Let go." I said as I dragged Natsuki down to the hall way.

But it was still useless as we reach number 9. None of them wrote this letter. There was just a bunch of fans girl that want to get into my pants without any hesitation. The last name was my only hope. When I reached that name my eyes widened.

"It was Natsuki who wrote this letter for me. Now to think of it, Natsuki is my only real friend anyway. How stupid am I. Wait I need to check first" I said to no one as I looked around to find Natsuki but she was nowhere in sight. I ran back to our dorm but no one was there. I decided to find her no matter what. After haft an hour of running I saw a figure of the roof top. I walked up to find Natsuki was standing on the edge. She was about to jump when I screamed her name she stopped.

"NATSUKI, DON'T." I yelled with my entire mind. She turned around and look at me her eyes were teary.

"I told you if you go search for me, you will lost our friendship remember?" She said as she took one tiny step forward.

"WAIT, Natsuki I love you please don't jump, if I lost you I rather die." I said as tears stared to roll down my face.

"Don't take pity of me Shizuru. If you love me why did you flirt with everyone else?" Natsuki said as she took another step forward.

"NO, I flirt with them because I want to see your reaction. I always want us to be more than friend." I said as I took 2 steps forward.

"If you love me then try to catch me before I jump off this building." She said as she turned around so her body were facing mine. She held up her 3 fingers then "One, two,-" she started to count. "-Three. Goodbye Shizuru, remember my love for you is eternal." She said then loosened herself as she falls backward. I dashed to her with an amazing speed and I could tell that was inhuman.

I caught her hand just in time. Then I started to pull her up. After that she lay down on my tummy and breathing heavily. I closed my eye lid.

"Ara, please don't ever do that again." I said as I used my hand to rub her silky blue hair.

"May be, maybe not." She sat up and leaned closer to my face, using her elbow to support her weight. "I love you, Shizuru." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned closer. I could feel her warm breath before her lips touch my. The kiss started slow and then fast. She kissed me with passionate. I gasped and parted my lips so her tongue could enter. She sucked my tongued hard as I moaned in pleasure. But soon we both needed air so she parted.

"So do you want to continue this in our dorm?" she asked and I only nodded and smiled when she stood up.

"Yes, but I didn't know Natsuki could write that romantic letter by herself." I teased her in amusement.

"Ba-Baka, but I could be romantic sometimes you know, how about I will show it to you… by action?" She teased back with a smirk on her face and I could felt my face burning hot and filled with the colour red.

"Ikezu, you teased me again" I said as I brought my hand up to cup my face and pretended to cry once again. She looked at me with a worry expression.

"Fine then I won't show it then, c ya" she said as she walked off.

"W-wait." My face showed panic by the thought of my most wanted gift being offer to me but then being taken away from me. "I would love it if you show it by… action." She grinned triumph as I said this.

"But now I'm not in the mood anymore." She said teasingly.

"Remember the one condition I asked for if you eat my chocolate? Now I want you to show your romantic side by action." I said as I hid back the giggle when her face turned red again.

"Fine, then let's go" she said as she held out an arm for me. I took it happily as she leaded us back to our room.

That night, she showered me with love. I was sent to heaven and back for so many times. I did the same to her.

In the morning, we announced to everyone that we are girlfriends.

Then we live one happy live together forever after.

ENTERNAL YOURS

N.K

S.F

_Ikezu : Meanie_

_Baka : Stupid_

_Arigato : Thanks you_

_(Ps: I don't know if it good or bad but I can say that this story is being a little over dramatic. Please review)_


End file.
